


your girl's got red in her cheeks

by dykerey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Halsey - Freeform, bi piper, lesbian annabeth, this was written in honor of badlands coming out but im just now posti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all piper wanted to do was buy badlands.</p><p>also known as: the “we’re in the store for the same cd and we’re both holding onto it and I really want it but because you’re cute I’ll let you have it” pipabeth au</p>
            </blockquote>





	your girl's got red in her cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> pipabeth has consumed me
> 
> title from "is there somewhere" by halsey

Piper grits her teeth and looks up at the other person holding _her_ Halsey CD. She’s prepared to fight for this; she’s waited over a year for her actual _wife_ to drop “Badlands,” and she’s not going to give this CD up, no matter what. Halsey is too important to her to just let anyone have it.

            And then she sees that a really cute girl is holding her Halsey CD. And she _almost_ reconsiders.

            Cute Girl is out of luck today, thought, because even though she’s clearly one of the cutest girls Piper’s ever seen, Halsey is also one of the cutest girls she’s ever seen, and Halsey wins out in every single case, no matter the circumstances.

            “Um,” Piper starts, smiling sickly sweet at Cute Girl. (She almost regrets what’s about to happen.) “Could you let go of my CD?”

            “I didn’t see your name on it,” Cute Girl replies coldly, her gray eyes flashing. “And I touched it before you did, so therefore it’s mine.” The look on her face tells Piper she won’t give up without a fight either. She feels a little weak at the knees.

            Dominant girls have always made her weak. It’s a chronic problem that’s manifested itself many times in the past in many unfortunate situations.

            “That CD has had my name on it since it was announced. I’ve waited over a year for this, sweetheart. I’d suggest you step back and hand me the CD before things get too ugly.” Piper can play this game just as well as Cute Girl can. There’s a reason why Leo calls her Queen Bitch—she can outbitch her stepsister Drew, which is really something that merits an award. Piper thinks that if she survives this ordeal she’d like a trophy.

            “I’ve waited just as long for this album as you have, and I had my hands on it first. It’s not your CD, it’s my CD.” Cute Girl says, yanking the album to her chest and cradling it. Piper’s hand stays on it, though, and when Cute Girl cradles it to her chest Piper’s hand slips off the CD and onto Cute Girl’s chest.

            Piper freezes. Her knees get weak and her heart starts to race and she begins to panic. But her body is still frozen, so her hand still remains firmly on Cute Girl’s breast. Her fingers twitch, and so does Cute Girl’s eye. “Get your hand off me.” Cute Girl snaps, now glaring full force at Piper. “I’m a lesbian, but despite multiple stereotypes, I’m not that desperate to get felt up by cute girls.”

            Piper flushes bright red and finally unfreezes, tearing her fingers away from Cute Girl’s boob. “I wasn’t trying to feel you up, my hand slipped!” She snaps back, her face a vibrant shade of crimson.

            “That’s a really sucky excuse to feel someone up, you know,” Cute Girl smirks, and Piper clenches her fist at her side. She’s lost this argument, she knows. In Piper’s defense, Cute Girl is _really_ cute, and Piper is very aggressively bisexual, and also her brain kind of short circuited when her hand touched Cute Girl’s boob. Cute Girls and girls who are into girls don’t mix well when you’re trying to win an argument.

            Piper rolls her eyes, still blushing, and says, “Fine, just take the damn CD. I probably would’ve given it to you anyway because you’re cute.”

            And it’s out there. She’s said it. She has admitted that Cute Girl is cute to her face, and she almost expects Cute Girl to flush. But she doesn’t, because Cute Girl can keep her cool, and in the five minutes Piper’s known her she knows Cute Girl is stubborn.

            Cute Girl isn’t even fazed, just looks Piper in the eyes and says, “I can burn you a copy of it. Just come over my house and we can listen to it together or something. Maybe watch a movie. Whatever works.”

            “Nah, it’s good. I already have it on iTunes, I just wanted the hard copy. I’ll go to another store to get it.” Piper offers, shrugging. Cute Girl glares at her again, and oh! There go her knees again.  Cute Girl makes her _weak_ , and fighting against her isn’t worth it anymore.

            “Are you sure?” Cute Girl asks almost incredulously, still glaring. Piper shrugs again.

            “Yeah, it’s good. Thanks, though.”

            Her voice is irritated when she says, “Hey dumbass, I’m asking you out.”

            Piper’s heart stops in her chest for a solid second. She immediately begins sweating, because while she can flirt with guys just fine, there’s something about girls and flirting that makes her nervous. And when she gets nervous, she sweats. A lot. “You don’t even know my name!” She says, her pulse racing a mile a minute now. Cute Girl’s agitation only grows. Piper almost laughs, but realizes that if she does she’ll probably get beheaded, and decapitation is not high on her list of things to do to and with girls.

            “Is that a no?” Cute Girl asks, tapping the Halsey CD in her hand with a slight smirk on her face.

            God, Piper is so fucking into girls.

            “No. It’s a yes. A definite yes. Yes. I am all in for this.” Piper smiles maybe a little too widely, but Cute Girl seems to think it’s endearing so she rolls with it. She’s rambling, but she figures it’s okay because Cute Girl _asked her out_.

            “Am I driving you to my apartment?”

            “Yeah, yeah, just let me tell Leo I won’t need a ride back to mine.” Piper meets her eyes, and for the first time since they met Cute Girl is actually smiling. Her eyes are sparkling, and her skin is tan and flawless and perfect and beautiful, and her outfit is messy but fits her amazingly, and Piper is probably a little too into her. “Leo’ll want to know your name, though.”

            “Annabeth. Yours?” _Annabeth_ says.

            “Annabeth,” Piper says, testing it out. She lets the words roll off of her tongue, and she decides that Piper and Annabeth sound pretty good together. So does Annabeth McLean. “I’m Piper. Nice to meet you. I’ve literally just been referring to you as ‘Cute Girl’ the whole time.”

            “You’ve been ‘Halsey 2.0,’” Annabeth admits, and at this Piper nearly screams.

            “Holy shit, really? I’m on the same level as Ashley Frangipane? Please, just strike me down right now. I must be dreaming.”

            Annabeth smiles, and Piper extends her hand and says, “I’ll buy your CD.”

            Instead of handing her the CD, Annabeth just gives Piper her hand instead.

            They’re both pretty okay with it.

 


End file.
